Jeredy
|Race1 = Human |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Heavenly Body Magic Thought Projection Darkness Magic Fire Magic Water Magic Wind Magic Earth Magic Abyss Break Bind Snake Self-Destruction Spell Telekinesis Telepathy |Character2 = Meredy |Kanji2 = メルディ |Romaji2 = Merudi |Alias2 = None |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Maguilty Sense |Image Gallery = }} Jeredy is a fanon pairing between Crime Sorcière Mages, Jellal Fernandes and Meredy. About Jellal and Meredy Jellal Fernandes Jellal Fernandes (ジェラール・フェルナンデス Jerāru Ferunandesu) is a childhood friend of Erza Scarlet. Before he lost his own memory, he was a Dark Mage who desperately sought to revive Zeref via the R-System. Jellal served as the main antagonist of the Tower of Heaven arc and is currently a member of Crime Sorcière. Jellal is a young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair and a red tattoo under and above his right eye, which he has had since his childhood. As his Siegrain alter-ego, he dressed himself in elegant yet simple robes; consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. He also sported a ring on his right middle finger, and usually had the medallion attesting his status as one of the Ten Wizard Saints around his neck, hidden by his jacket's collar. Jellal himself is seen in much darker clothing, with his attire consisting of a whitish blue shirt under a hooded dark blue coat with light blue edges, two strings with shield-shaped pendants hanging down from the hood and a prominent golden symbol on the left part of the chest, reminiscent of Fairy Tail's mark, plus simple, loose, dark pants tucked inside laced boots. Under these clothes is a special fighting suit for melee combat, designed for his Meteor spell, revealing his toned and muscular body. In the manga, this takes the form of a skin-tight outfit. Said outfit is dark around the torso and mid-arm regions of Jellal's body, whilst the rest, such as his shoulders, forearm, and thighs down, is light in color. On his shoulder and hips, Jellal has small protrusions on his outfit, which, each, come with the three holes, serving the purpose of aiding him in his aerodynamic efforts. The rest of the suit is decorated by groups of three thin lines over the arms and legs, with a double set adorning the chest. In this attire, a metal necklace with a small pendant, highly reminiscent of the Wizard Saint's one worn by his Siegrain counterpart is visible around Jellal's neck. In the anime, however, his fighting suit is portrayed as a simple skin-tight sleeveless purple shirt paired with extremely loose blue cargo pants (tucked inside simple boots), which is held up by a light bluish belt, and gloves. Later, after his revival, he is seen taking the clothes of a defeated Naked Mummy member to cover his partially torn fighting attire (in the anime, the clothes were instead Erigor's). This new attire consists of a long black coat decorated by golden trimmings, white bands around his arms, two red medal-like ornaments on each side of his chest, a tight-fitting shirt reminiscent of the one in his old attire, and loose grey pants held up by a belt; the pants are tucked inside the boots. Seven years later, while his physical appearance is virtually unchanged, save for his now longer, scragglier hair, his attire now consists of a dark coat, very similar to the one he stole from the Naked Mummy member, only with heart like designs running down the sleeves and sides of the coat. Beneath this, Jellal wears plated armor, which covers his abdomen, and dark pants bearing the symbol of Crime Sorcière. Over the top of all this, Jellal sports a dark, high-collared cloak. During the Grand Magic Games, when disguised as his Edolas counterpart, Mystogan, Jellal wears the same attire that he wore during his time in Earth Land, and even opts to use the Former Mage's staves as his own. When he was young, Jellal was a very kind boy, and cared deeply for his friends. He was always cheerful and optimistic, despite his disposition as a slave. After a failed escape attempt, he readily accepted punishment in Erza's stead, and never once lost his faith in the thought of being free. Later, as he was manipulated by what he thought to be Zeref's ghost, he drastically changed: Jellal became obsessed with the idea of building a new R-System and treated the slaves much better — to the extent that they didn't even think they were still slaves. But through this method of treatment, they did more work, which was Jellal's ultimate reason for treating them as such in the first place. He sees his actions as a game, even if said game results in the loss of lives, his very own included. After he was revived by Wendy Marvell, he suffered from amnesia and seemed to be somewhat afraid of the world. Though not remembering his own identity, he remembered Erza's name, respectively. As he learned of his sins, Jellal wished to die, as he believed it to be his only form of atonement, but Erza convinced that through living, he can find a way to make up for his past horrid deeds. Following these instances, even when arrested by the Knights, Jellal remained calm and even happy, just as he did when he was a child. Mavis Vermilion even commented that Jellal possesses the same "heart" as those in Fairy Tail, in spite of the fact that he isn't an actual member. Seven years later, after regaining his memories and having returned to his original personality, Jellal is now a calm, mature, intelligent, and kind individual. He has shown a cheerful side, as he often smiles when pleased, or when his friends are happy. While as "Mystogan", he makes sure he acts quiet and aloof, so as to not arouse suspicion to the fact that Fairy Tail is housing an escaped convict. However, Jellal's regret towards his past deeds have caused him to feel the need to atone for his sins, which he did, as he created Crime Sorcière: an Independant Guild dedicated to the destruction of Dark Guilds. Despite this, he still feels he deserves punishment, as he told Ultear and Meredy that "punishment" is the theme of their guild. It is this guilt that keeps Jellal from responding to Erza's feelings, which he reciprocates, as he believes he doesn't deserve her. Despite his rather serious nature, Jellal does have a comedic side, as in his fight with Jura Neekis, where (a direct result of Ultear sabotaging his battle with the Wizard Saint, he has fits of hysterical laughter, as well as reacting strongly to the sensation of peppers he had in his mouth. Later, when he walked back to his teammates, Jellal felt ashamed, and stated that he had no words to describe his feelings of shame and embarrassment. Meredy Meredy (メルディ Merudi) is a Maguilty Sense Mage of the guild Crime Sorcière. Meredy is a young girl of short stature. She has short, pink hair and bright green eyes. She wears some sort of gold wing-like headgear around her ears. Her uniform is a tight, purple leotard with brownish thigh-high boots that have white stripes at the top. Over her uniform, she wears a red cape with a golden lining around the edges. The cape's left-shoulder portion has the symbol of Grimoire Heart in white. In X791, she has grown older, taller, and has a more curvaceous body. Her hair reaches down to the middle of her back, is a quite wavy ponytail, and is accompanied by a dark brown set of earmuffs. Her outfit after consists of a red dress with a golden trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her now ample cleavage with a short skirt and a belt tied around her waist and black colored stockings and brown boots. Meredy usually is a stoic, mature, and calm individual. To her enemies, her speech seems almost robotic, as she pauses between words and refers to her mission to "exterminate" and "annihilate" her enemies as the "prime directive", and she even assigned the members of Fairy Tail numbers, which signified the order in which she would kill them. When in battle, she also seems to be quite cocky, referring to those she considers weak as trash. Her actual personality, which she displayed on the Grimoire Heart airship as it neared Tenrou Island, is more childlike. She quickly grew excited because she saw that the island was in view, but showed a lack of confidence after Ultear scolded her, as she then hung her head down in an ashamed manner. When she saw Makarov in his Giant Form, she looked both frightened and curious. Meredy also has an immense amount of passion and resolve for someone her age, as she was willing to kill herself to protect the one she loves. After the time skip, Meredy not only seems much more cheerful but is also more modest. Her demeanor also becomes much happier. This was shown when she kindly greeted Juvia after seeing her again for the first time in seven years and smiling as she did so. Juvia notes her to have also developed a witty sense of humor as well as a playful personality shown when she teased Gray and Lucy with the Sensory Link, and Jellal about his lie to Erza. History Jellal's History As a child, Jellal was forced to help build the Tower of Heaven together with other slaves, such as Erza, Shô, Simon, Wally and Millianna, wherein he acted as the leading figure of their group. There, after a failed escape attempt and the reclusion that followed it, he was possessed by what he believed was the legendary Dark Mage Zeref, supplanting his former kind personality with a more violent one, which made him almost completely insane. He exiled Erza from the island and took control of the construction of the Tower of Heaven in order to resurrect Zeref, and thus create a world of "true freedom". He bombed the ship that was supposed to take the slaves off the island, and told them afterward that it was Erza's doing, as she had gone insane with her newfound Magic Powers. Believing that she had truly escaped on her own and thus betrayed them, the slaves helped him build the tower for the next eight years as a way of showing their gratitude for saving them from certain death. While growing up, Jellal was taken under the tutelage of the Oración Seis leader Brain, having taught Jellal some of his skills and Magic, namely one of them being the Self-Destruction Spell. Meanwhile, Jellal had worked his way into the Magic Council using a Thought Projection of himself, named "Siegrain". Sometime after this, Jellal, as "Siegrain", ran into Erza Scarlet, and prevented her from attacking him by lying to her, saying that he was Jellal's twin brother. Meredy's History Meredy's hometown was destroyed by Ultear Milkovich, Zancrow, and Kain Hikaru of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart, leaving her one of the city's only known survivors. She was approached by Ultear who, against her guildmates' protests, took the young girl into the guild out of empathy of her own tragic childhood, noting that the child had great potential in Magic. As a member of Grimoire Heart, she was raised by the Dark Guild's master Hades in the art of the Lost Magic Maguilty Sense, becoming one of the guild's seven most powerful members, the Seven Kin of Purgatory. She also came to view Ultear as a surrogate mother and grew close to her, blissfully unaware of the role Ultear played in her hometown's destruction. Relationship Ultear caused the meeting between Jellal and Meredy. They care for each other a lot. This was shown when Jellal fought against Jura Neekis, and Meredy was more concerned about his safety rather than the fight. After Ultear "died" the two grew closer and are seen together quite a lot. They are currently partners in their guild. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc The Crime Sorciere decided to make an alliance with Fairy Tail. After Jellal's near kiss with Erza, Meredy (along with Ultear) teases Jellal about his lie, as he told Erza he had a fiancé. Later Jellal participated as Fairy Tail's Mystogan. During the games, Jellal was selected to fight against Jura of Lamia Scale. Knowing of the wizard's strength, Jellal begins using his own Heavenly Body Magic instead of his Staves. But when Jura proves to be too big a challenge, Jellal begins to cast Sema. Knowing this will reveal the escape convict's true identity, Meredy uses her Sense Link to connect her senses to Jellal's and allows Ultear to burn her tongue with pepper and tickle her. This prevents Jellal from winning his battle, and the victory goes to Jura. Soon the group met Lucy of the Future with 10000 dragons but not realized the real menace of Eclipse door. In the last day of Games, Jellal realized another person travelled in time but didn't stop the Rogue of the future without dragons. The combinate efforts of the two time travellers created the conditions for a new timeline: the future with 7 dragons. Jellal and Meredy survived the invasion of dragons, and met up with each other and began their search for Ultear. On the way the pair meet with Mest (then known as Doranbolt) who reveals that he had wiped the memories of the Eclipse events of all the Council members. He also informs them that Cobra had mentioned Tartaros, then leaves the two behind. As Jellal and Meredy dicuss what Cobra and Tartaros may be up to, they run into an old woman (Ultear) who hands them a letter from Ultear. In her letter, Ultear tells them she does not have much time left, and must leave them. Believing she had died in the attack, Meredy starts to cry as Jellal embraces her, the two grieving over their lost guildmate. Tartaros Arc Jellal and Meredy met Mest Gryder which granted a meeting with Cobra. Jellal asks Meredy to stand back, believing he is enough to stand against the dark mages. However, the Oracion Seis gain the upper hand, and after Brain (who seems to have awoken despite his wounds) mortally wounds Jellal, Meredy starts running toward him, refusing to leave. Jellal attempts to say something to her, but is cut off by Brain, who seems to have killed him. Meredy is shocked and starts to cry, but Jellal breaks through what turns out to be Midnight's illusion by damging his eyes and casts Sema. After the intense battle between Jellal and the former Oracion Seis, the winner Jellal offered to the former prisoners the indipendent guild option. Jellal and Meredy are seen walking with the Oracion Seis. Jellal has put bandages over his eyes, and Meredy was guiding him. The group rests near a small waterfall, with Jellal asking the pink haired Mage if she is alright. Surprised, Meredy replies she would be after rest, then asks how Jellal knew she was tired. After Jellal says that he was able to tell by the sound of her footsteps, Richard states that is a sign of love, causing the two to chuckle. The group stops by an old ghost town, with Meredy worridly talking about Jellal's condition with Richard. They are joined by Rusty Rose, Meredy's former guildmate as a member of Grimorie Heart. Rusty tells them of his encounters with Tartaros, prompting Jellal to ask if Tartaros is trying to bring back Zeref. Rusty brushes the question off then leaves. Jellal decides to go to Tartaros, although the former Oracion Seis members refused. Meredy accompanied him, and asks him on the way about his attatchment to the Oracion Seis members, with Jellal replying that he wishes to set their hearts free. They are soon attacked by Rusty, who traps Meredy in Dimguir's Tower, and pins Jellal down with his creations of Azuma and Zancrow. Jellal attempts to defend Meredy, and an angry Rusty tells Jellal to die for Meredy's sake. However the two are timely saved by the former Oracion Seis members, who decide to join the Crime Sorciere guild after all. Jellal and Meredy say that if Rusty Rose would like, they would gladly invite him to join their guild. Meredy later watches Jellal comfort Erza as they pass by her after Fairy Tail has disbanded. The two then leave with their new guildmates. Avatar Arc Crime Sorciere re-organized to defeat Zeref. With the help of Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster, they manage to infiltrate Avatar. Alvarez Empire Arc Fairy Tail arrived in Hargeon Town to defeat the Spriggan 12's invasion. Meredy joins Juvia, Gray, and Lyon, while Jellal helps Erza and Kagura. Later Jellal and Meredy leave their friends and meet up with each other. They drive out the remaining Alvarez forces together. Category:Jeredy Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Needs Help